Zodiac PI
by Meme-and-Meli
Summary: This is the story of Zodiac P.I. written in novel form


I don't own Zodiac P.I. I'm jus writing the story I guess …well depending on how many reviews I get. It's really hard to write this story jus because of the way it is. It's not very realistic in some ways so I'm sorry It's really bad. But if enough people like it I'll continue. So please review and tell me to continue so I know I'm not wasting my time …

"We got him! We nabbed the serial burglar!" A police officer exclaimed.

" Thank god for the phone tips!" Another sighed.

"And look here's another star mark! She did it again!" Said one of the police officers pointing to a star that had been drawn on the floor by the burglar's feet.

" Some kind of private investigator?" the police officer asked the other. The burglar when they arrived had already been tied so that he could not escape.

A girl stood on top of the building across and watched the policemen drag the burglar into their car. Slowly she whispered, " I'm SPICA Zodiac P.I.! I'm here to solve any case!"

NEXT DAY

"SPICA SOLVES ANOTHER CASE" the newspaper headline blared in capitals. Slowly Mr.Hoshizawa began to read the newspaper article. This is what it read:

_Who is this private investigator whose identity is only known as SPICA, named after the star? SPICA the mysterious private investigator appeared on the scene, in the beginning of the Mejia era. She has been solving a number cases ever since …_

This … this can't be Mr.Hoshizawa thought. His mind was racing. Quickly he yelled, " LILI!"

MEANWHILE

" Let's check my daily horoscope" I muttered to myself.

I put my hands on the chart and began to read my horoscope.

" A reunion with an old friend … something unexpected" I muttered, " I wonder who that could be?"

" LILI! Did you read today's paper?" Mr.Hoshizawa yelled.

" Don't interrupt me while I'm reading" I answered calmly, Dad's outbursts were something I was used to, " And another thing… call m Mademoiselle Lili when I'm in my reading room. Okay?"

I sighed, " And until mom comes back, I'm chief astrologer here! What a shame you're a cop, but you still haven't figured out where mom is! You are so pathetic! DAD!"

My dad had slumped onto the desk I used to do my readings, as he did so he knocked my ring off of the table. I quickly reached out and grabbed it. Almost falling over myself.

" Dad be careful. This is the ring mom left me! It's precious!

" Let me tell you about your mom. She and I met when I was a rookie cop.

I groaned inwardly I had heard this story millions of times. It felt like I had heard everyday of me life.

" Umm, sorry dad running late!" I exclaimed heading for the window.

" Lili?" My dad questioned worriedly.

" See Ya!" I said as I jumped out of the window.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?" My dad yelled at me, " besides I'm still talking about your m …"

" Today's horoscope says Aquarians should watch their heads!" I smiled glancing up to my dad.

"LI …" my dad hit his head on the window.

I started to run towards school, " I'm ready to rock today! Totally energetic" I smiled. That is until I saw the school's front gate begin to close.

" HEY, HOLD IT!" I yelled starting to run faster.

The teacher gave me a look. He then turned away and began to close the door. I'm talking to you! How could he, he saw that I was coming! Well I'm not giving up!

" HYAAAAAHHH!" I yelled as I leaped into the air. I was sailing over the gate pretty smoothly, that is until a guy walked in front of me.

" ARGHH! GET OUT OF MY WAY!" I yelled willing him to move out of the way. I saw his eyes go wide and knew we were going to collide.

He hit the ground, and I landed on him.

" I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked reaching to help him up.

" DON'T TOUCH ME!" He yelled angrily standing up.

"Wha …?" I said confused.

" You haven't changed a bit" He said turning away from me.

" What's wrong with that kid?" I asked myself confused. All I had done was try to help. His face did look kind of familiar …Whatever, it wasn't like I was ever going to see him again.


End file.
